Drake Rapidflash
Drake Rapidflash is the brother of Jaylen Rapidflash and an accomplished swordsman. He uses 2 pistols and two swords, one called the "Death Raze" and the other called the "Demon Edge" He was a former agent of G.U.N and is now a specialist at the Recon Corps. He currently dates Trouble the Cat. Appearence Drake has wavy, golden hair. He wears a vest with a t-shirt under and shoulder pads. He wears black gloves, black pants, and well black shoes.. He has blue shades as well. Story Drake was living a happy life with his parents and his brother Jaylen Rapidflash. That was until when Drake was 7 and Jaylen was 11, an evil being named Z, attacked his family, only those two surviving. He went into great depression over the lost of his parents. They eventually were put into an adoption center. The brothers set out to escape and a kid named Spark, who was 11, wanted to come with them. They escaped and lived in the woods together until a woman named Maria came along and took them in. Maria did NOT provide the hospitality the three wanted. She was cruel and did not care what condition they were in. Through all the hardships they had to go through, they began to bond even more. Soon they started training. Jaylen was a prodigy and Spark having already had immense training, Drake was the odd one out. He was being destroyed during training only his stubborness keeping him going. One day there was a battle going on about a mile away from their home. They decided to check it out. It turns out there was a group fighting for freedom, their leader, the dual wielder Flare the Hedgehog. The three brothers assisted Flare and they one the war at great costs. Flare's life. In his dying moments Flare passed on his swords to Drake. Drake starts training with them as soon as they get home. The three brothers grew stronger for the next 2 years. Then one day, a spy from the war tracked down the trio and and took Spark through great trouble. This turned out to be the one who killed Drake's parents, Z. From that day on Drake and Jaylen vowed to find Spark and left giving Maria a farewell. They went their seprate ways hoping to meet back up again. 5 Years Later Drake was now 14 and has become proficient with his swords. He has gone on many adventures through the past 5 years and has become smarter. Well... smarter strength wise. One day he met this hedgehog named Spike. They hated each other from when they 1st met. They did eventually become friends. Of course they were still rivals. They went on many adventures with each other, eventually meeting more people such as Starfall Soulimity , Chris Glider, Tenshin the Hedgehog, and many others. Drake at that point had a crush on Starfall. As well as many others. But when she chose Chris, he got over it. Eventually he met Sharlet the Cat and Speedy. They became awesome friends while Drake and Speedy shared many qualities as well. But in a matter of time he ran back into his brother.... 8 Years Later: Parasite RPG (Remade) Through meeting many friends and going into many hardships, Drake faced his toughest challenge yet. The Parasite. It was a regular day on Mobius untila large boom came from the mountains. A few brave Mobians came to check out the scene. It turned out it was a pod. Later a fleet of airships charged in with hundreds of soldiers running at them. They evacuated into a bunker to figure out a plan and get away from some dangerous gas. It ended up being Drake and Lucas to somehow break into the ship. Drake fought off a lot of the soldiers. Lucas decided to get on top of a bulding that had an airship slowly passing by it. They eventually got on the ship along with Lucas' accomplice, Courtney. When they got on the ship, soldiers were running everywhere. So they decided to sneak their way through. Drake went up through some air vents but ended up on the outside of the ship until Starfall flew up there andtold Drake that they haad to get in the helicopter. With Lucas and Courtney in suit through the air vents, they eventually made their way back to land and got in. They soon arrived at DiamondBacks HQ where they were to have their blood examined to seeif they have been infected. Do to this being done with a needle, it took a while to actually inject him. He was informed by Odyssey that the new formed "team" would have to meet in his office the next day. Drake then went ahead to his dorm. Personality: Drake is an outgoing, stubborn, jump ahead type of guy. He is willing to go into lmoe can be stupid at times because he has never been taught anything really throughout his lfe. This is the exact opposite of Jaylen, who picked up on everything that went on around him. Examples He is not the guy that likes to take orders. He likes to do whatever he wants. Often getting In trouble due to this. He was the first to suggest that he should fight the soldiers in the Parasite RPG. Fighting Style and Powers Unlike his siblings,Drake does not use blasts and other techniques with energy. He uses 2 pistols and his two swords. He can stream electricity through his swords, an ability given to Drake as a bloodline trait. Stats: Speed:9 Agility: 9 Power: 7 Intelligence: 4 Teamwork: 7 36/50 Photo Gallery Drake.png|Drake drakegif.gif|A depiction of Drake's personality, (Thanks woarel!) Drake Sprite.png|Drake Sprite parasite_rpg_logo_by_playing_with_danger-d683dtg.gif|Old Parasite Takeover Drake. Thanks scifienchantress! x__bangarang__x_by_scifienchantress-d71lbj0.jpg|Drake Sketch (Thanks again scifi!) drake_sketch_by_xxrapidflashxx-d7am3kc.jpg|Drake Sketch (by me) drake_by_scifienchantress-d7m41mz.png|Drake by scifienchantress once again THANK YOU! Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Good Category:Tenrecs Category:Elemental Abilities